


[Podfic] The Ghost Roads

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Car Accidents, First Meetings, Grim Reaper Crowley, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Aziraphale unexpectedly reaches the end of his life, and then finds the beginning of something new.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Ghost Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242404) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Ghost-Roads-by-entanglednow-em9isp)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kglk00j13oefr4x/GO_The_Ghost_Roads.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
